Crystal Clear
by AnGeLusMaMiLiZzY
Summary: Basically about Angelus and the half-ling trying to put up with each other.


Dark, damp streets. Dim light posts and foggy alleys. Angelus walks along the streets of Los Angeles, brooding. Not a surprise there... but this time he was thinking about the prophesy. The half ling will be his downfall.. Angelus scoffed at the thought. Not possible! He 'The' Angelus, the most feared vampire ever. Even more feared than the master, defeated by a half-ling? Human! hah! Please... Like that will ever happen. Prophesy be damned!! As he walked on the empty street, he heard a noise that he so overly knew. A scream for help. He looked up and saw a demon chasing a girl. Angelus raised an eyebrow, tilting his neck to the side. He went after the demon and decided to kill it then drain the bitch. He was hungry so he wanted something to eat. He wasn't THAT picky. Angelus ran towards the alley way the demon and the girl were and he quietly climbed up a metal staircase and got right over the demon. He jumped on it's back and started to punch it. The demon tried to punch Angelus off but he kept the hold on. Suddenly, he jumped off over a glass remainings and grabbed a piece of broken bottle glass which was big enough to cause severe damage, and started to stab the demon over and over and over again until nothing was left but a dead corpse. Angelus suddenly looked up at the girl with her terrified look in her face. He suddenly smirked and chuckled. "Well, well, well.. if it isn't little Miss Cordelia Chase.."

Cordelia Chase, medium height brunette and ex-A. I gang member was standing there facing her ex-boss. "Ang-Angel..?" She croaked her voice crackling in fear. Angelus laughed dryly. "Wrong Baby, Daddy's back" Cordelia frowned at that remark and knew instantly he was Angelus. "Angelus.." She said with pure hatred. He smirked. "The one and only." Cordelia looked around quickly and grabbed a her stake from her back pocket which she carried around and faced him. Ready to stake him even if it meant Angel dead. Angelus took a step closer putting his hands up, laughing. "Now, now Cordy. Play nice." Cordelia gave him a piercing cold look. "How did you...-" Angelus smirked. "A nice little blonde gave me the help. What can I say, I'm a giver." She gripped her stake harder, reading to react if he pounced. Angelus glared at her then sighed, shaking his head. "Well Cordy, I would be thanking me if I was you. I just happen to save your life," Cordelia scoffed. "I have nothing to thank you." Angelus somewhat pouted and took another step closer, causing Cordelia to hit the wall behind her. Cordelia scowled. "Well, well Cordy. Someone's playing unfair..." "No, no, no. NO!!!" Suddenly Cordy let out a piercing scream and fell on the floor crutching her head in pain.A vision!! Great! All she needed. She moaned as the vision went through her head and screwed up her thoughts, the numbing pain was unbearable. Her eyes going white and she doubles over seeing the vision. Angelus looked at her bewildered. He took a step closer and she flung forward into him. Grabbing his collar. "I-..Oh my god!" She said and let go and sat on the floor shivering. Angelus raised an eyebrow. Cordelia looked up at Angelus, bewildered. She couldn't believe her vision. She slowly got up and started to walk past him determined to get out. She wasn't in the mood for Angelus. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close putting his hands around her slim waist, he pinned her against his hard chest and grinned. "Why leave so soon? We could have so much fun.." He said smirking. Cordelia pulled away and punched him on the face. He fell on the floor surprised and staring at her. He laughed.. hard. She walked away rather quickly. He called after her. "We will meet again!!" Cordelia didn't turn. Just kept walking and disappeared.Angelus shook his head and stood up. He made his way out of the alley and almost out of nowhere a hand and a stake came out of nowhere and almost staked him but he ducked just in time. "What the??" He grabbed the hand and flipped the person. What he saw made him wonder. A girl, chocolate brown eyes, blonde hair, slim figure yet strong. She flipped up and looked at him with an anger look on her face. Angelus raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?!" He yelled and her eyes flashed with anger. She flung her foot over to swipe him off his feet, succeeding. "Names Crystal. And your Angelus, I read the prophesy and I think I should fulfill it." She said and grabbed him and threw him into a wall. Angelus was surprised at her strength. Last time he saw this strength was Buffy. He got up and spit out some blood. He then looked at her and laughed. "Cocky.. I'll enjoy killing you.." He grabbed her and slammed her up against a wall. He threw a few punches and kicks, she blocked half of them or so. She was fast and smart. Angelus wanted to kill her. He didn't feel in control. This girl actually had a chance of winning if he did one bad mistake. Crystal did her trying to sweep him off his feet move again but Angelus jumped and gave her a roundhouse kick making her fall down. She dragged him down with her and somehow, Angelus ended up on top of Crystal pinning her to the ground and a knife put to her neck.She glared at him. "What are you waiting for?!?" Angelus yelled in her face. "Shut up, I'm asking the questions here." "Make me, you poor excuse for a fanged puppy! Kill me already, Slit my throat! The old slice and dice, old drain routine! Just get it over with!" Angelus was surprised that she didn't even try to get away. He shrugged and started to dig the knife into her neck and she then started to scream at him. "STOP STOP! Please!" Angelus stopped and smirked. "What was that?" Her eyes were slightly watery. "Don't kill me.. I know about the prophesy. It is me that is said to be your downfall!" "I heard you the first time." He paused, grinning "More reason to kill you." She started to sound needy. "Please don't! We can make a deal!" Angelus raised an eyebrow. "I don't make deals, sweetheart. Now, proceeding with the killing.." Crystal screamed again. "Please just hear me out!" Angelus groaned, he was gonna kill her later anyways. He felt something on his heart and he saw her stake. "I'm listening." "Can you help me.?" "With what?" "I'll explain later." "Why the hell should I?" "Because I'll treat you to it later.. Promise." "Why should I trust you?" Crystal shrugged. "Because I can kill you just now if I please." Angelus raised an eyebrow, considering.Angelus and Crystal walking inside a completely deserted building. Angelus is brushing away the spider webs that are hanging from the ceiling. "So lemme get this straight, were going to save this.. thing at some place and then call those little Powers That Be up and give it to them? And if we don't the worlds gonna be destroyed?? Well that's very ironic.." Crystal brushes the spider webs away holding a match at her hand. "Yeah, but the reason that if we don't retrieve the Orb of Ocalleaos from it's origin is that over there at that hell dimension there's guards. Really ancient and tough guards. You wouldn't last a minute. It is old and wise and it's job is to hold the Orb till it is Judgment Day a.k.a apocalypse. It is said in the prophesy that the Chosen one and the feared one a.k.a you, will lead the army right out of hell. Chosen one was suppose to be Buffy. But since she died a few years ago another slayer was suppose to be called. Yet none was, because of the spelled pulled off by Willow when The First showed up. The Council gave up on awakening new slayers since all the potentials were already in their full strength. And-" Angelus butts in "Yeah, yeah I got it don't waste your precious breathe on explaining. I got it.." Crystal shrugged and fell silent. Angelus looked around. "So how did Summer's die?" "I thought I you wanted me to shut up, did you?" Angelus stays quiet and Crystal rolls her eyes. In her mind, flashbacks of Buffy being gutted by ferol demons went through her mind. She closed her eyes slightly, holding her head. "Well..?" Angelus asked, getting slightly inpatient. "One night, 15 years ago, Buffy was taking care of me-" Angelus glanced at her quickly, but stayed quiet, eager to know. "Well, that night. I was about..2 years ago.. I presume. Well, the scoobies had taken the late patrol and Buffy was baby sitting me. They always told me that Buffy heard a sound downstairs and she locked the door, just incase anything happened that she would help me be safe. But, something came in from the window and Buffy fought with all her power, but I guess that thing was powerful. Those ferol demons have 3 long and thick horns that they hit their victims with. It feeds on strength and fear. Buffy was obviously scared that something would happen to me and she was using all her power to get me and jump out but the demon got the best of her. He finished her off, gutting her in front of me." Crystal finished with taking a big unneeded breathe. "Minutes later, the scoobies came back to find Buffy on the floor. Dead. She died of blood loss." Crystals eyes got foggy for a second but she shook her head and stopped. Angelus and her walked for a few more minutes and he finally talked. "So what are we here for?" "We're here to get information.""From what? The spiders? The moss? The spider webs? The-" He gets hit with something on the head making him fall back. He holds his head and moans. "Ow.. What the hell was that!?" Crystal laughed. She pointed to the trap door above him. He raised an eyebrow and stood up he tried to reach the top and couldn't. He jumped and jumped again until he finally caught it and used all his strength to pull himself up. He got up and looked down. "Need help?" Crystal was leaning on a wall staring at him with an amused look on her face. She clicked on a button of an old switch and a ladder popped out. Angelus frowned at the idiot he has just made himself into. She climbed up the stairs and made it up and looked around. Crystal gasped at the amazingly decorated room. Nothing like the rest of the house. The curtains were wine colored and windows and frames were decorated with a floral design. And the marble floor was as shiny as it could be, so shiny you could actually see your reflection. Well, not in Angelus' case. In the northern wall there was a cracking fire, it seemed livid. And right in the middle of the room, was a maroon armchair made out of leather. And to the right upfront was a small couch, big enough for two. Crystal looked around as Angelus walked closer to the fire. Angelus was walking around the fire and spotted a white orb floating around the top of a bookcase, he slowly walked toward it and as he went to grab it a gentle voice chuckled. "Wouldn't touch that if I were you Angelus," Angelus swirled around, as Crystal turned toward the voice and gasped. There stood Buffy Anne Summers in a white robe that hung to her curves and reached her knees and showed her perfectly shaped legs. Her blonde wavy hair flung around her back. She looked like an Angel.. Literally. Angelus raised an eyebrow and started to walk toward her as to attack but stopped. "I thought you were dead," Buffy smiled. "That she is Angelus, but tis is not the slayer." It said as the figure walked over to the couch and sat. Angelus walked over to the armchair and sat staring at it. "Then if your not the blonde bitch then who the hell are you?" Buffy crossed her legs and glared at him."I was sent by the Powers-"Angelus interrupted annoyed. "That Be, yeah yeah, I've heard enough of those son of a bitches. What's the deal with them? They seem pretty important from what I've heard but they don't mean a damn thing for me,""They are the powers that make everything, they mark your destiny."Angelus scoffed. "Whatever so where the hell is this Orb of Ocalleaos?""That as which you seek is where the fortune will come true," That moment the Buffy figure rose and walked away as it disappeared. Angelus sat there, glaring at it. Crystal walked over to the couch and sat. She sat back rubbing her eyes, sighing loudly. "Riddles, great." Angelus was thinking about what she had said. That as which you seek is where the fortune will come true.. Well what the hell does that mean?! It suddenly hit him. Fortune.... SHIT this might mean whenever his downfall comes! Meaning Crystal WILL be his downfall! Hells fuck no! Prophesy be damned! If he's going down to hell he's taking the bitch along with him."So, what now? We don't know where this 'fortune' comes true. We don't even know what fortune it is! How the hell are we going to get the Orb?" Angelus stopped walking and looked back at Crystal, obviously he had no answer for that. He'd be thinking that ever since they left that place a week ago. He has been stuck with the half ling for a damn week. What a nightmare, she isn't really the nicest person to be around with either. "Ok, let's get this straight. We are not going anywhere. You are doing this by yourself. I'm leaving! I don't give a shit about this Orb thing. One week with you has made me lose my freaking posture! I was planning on killing you but I'd pity anyone who would be stuck with you after your dead!" He turned and started to walk away. Crystal frowned and walked after him. She grabbed Angelus by his coat and turned him around and kissed him hard. Angelus shocked at her behavior he pulled away. "What the hell was that for?" Crystal glared at him. "Please come?" Angelus glared at her. "You think just that kiss is going to make me stay? Are you out of your mind?" Crystal glared at him with her brown eyes. Angelus started to feel himself weaken but got a hold of himself. "Please.. stay.." She pleaded. Angelus looked away, what shall he do.. follow her? After they get that shitty Orb what next? She'll ditch him.. and he was starting to.. well.. kind of like her.. Angelus glanced at her. "Oh, alright.. just.. a few more days ok? Then I'm gone for good," Crystal smiled. "Thanks," Angelus glanced at her. What in the hell had just happened? He was following her to get the Orb. At first he wanted to slit her throat.. but.. now.."Your saying we go to Sunnydale and try to unblock the seal?" Crystal nodded at Angelus. He rolled his eyes. "Where the hell have you been?! Sunnydale's long gone, sweetheart! Got blown away years ago. We have nothing to do there. It's just a great big fucking crater in the middle of nowhere." Crystal flung her arms up in the arm as a sign of exasperation. "Don't you think I know that?! We are going to dig up the hell mouth and see what happens. It's been years since it has been open. 20 years, bubba! I have no idea what re-opening it will cause but it's worth a shot." Angelus started to her but stopped. "Ok, let's just say I go along with this, what if nothing happens? Great big waste of nothing." She glances at him and looks down at the floor. Angelus rolled his eyes, letting out a growl of annoyance. "Better do something or I will kill you," Crystal looks up smiling. "Try to at least,"A silver mustang with it's hood up and darken windows pulls over at what's left of Sunnydale. Crystal steps out of the car, wearing a red tank top with some blue jeans, her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. She took off her black shades and squinted as the sun got in her eyes. She overlooked the big crater in front of her. "So, this is Sunnydale," She glanced back at Angelus who was sheltering himself from the sun in the car. "Was" He said, correcting her statement. She walked over to the edge of the cliff. Flashed of Buffy standing there 20 years ago can be seen in the back of her head like it was being played in a movie. "Can we go now? I'm burning up here." Angelus whined. Crystal snapped out of her daze and rolled her eyes. "Vampires.." She gave the crater one last glance before turning around and getting back in the car. She put on her shades and shut the door. Angelus turned on the engine and drove off. Crystal looked out the window and went into deep thought. She glances over at Angelus as he drives in completely and awkward silence. She knew what was going through his mind. What if we don't retrieve the Orb? What will happen- to us?- the world? We may end up destroying the bloody universe! God fucking hell, Why does the fate of the damn world depend on me and a vampire whose ego is bigger than himself? The world is doomed.The same silver mustang arrives at Los Angeles' Holiday Inn. Angelus steps out of the drivers seat car door and out of the passengers seat comes Crystal. She has a serious look on her face and along with Angelus. They both walk to the back of the car, as if it was all rehearsed. Angelus pops the back open and grabs some bags. Crystal grabs 2 bags of her own as Angelus closes the back again and they walk up the steps and head for the front desk. Crystal puts her bags down and looks inside her black leather jacket and takes something and hands it to Angelus. He takes it and walks to the elevator, presses up and walks in. The doors close as he stands there arms crossed and look still serious. Crystal watched him until he was gone and she then looked over at the guy at the counter. Her serious look turned into a sweet caring smile. "Hi, I'm Crystal. I made a reservation for a month." The guy behind the counter smiles at her and nods politely. "I'll check right here ma'am." He turns to the computer and starts to look at the reservations. Crystal leans on the counter and taps her fingernails on it. After a few minutes he turns to her. "Here you go Mrs. Liam" Crystal takes the key and grabs her bags. "Thank you." She walks to the elevator and pushes the up button and walks in. She stands there, with the smile still on her face and without looking around, just outside the lobby, until the doors are closed and then her look turned into a relived sigh.(For those who never watched Buffy, Liam is Angelus' human name,)Crystal looked to the side to see Angelus standing there with an amused look on his face. "They bought it?" Crystal dropped her bags and nodded. "Oh yeah," She looked around the elevator. "Did you do anything about the cameras?" He nodded. "Yup.. they seem to be deprogrammed.." He smirks and nods up at a broken cable. Crystal chuckled. "Nice.." Angelus nodded. "Now they can't really notice anything we do to the system now can they.." "That's if we do.. I don't really think we will, but hell. When the big fight goes down this might come in handy." She nodded then looked up at the number and saw they had one floor to go. "Here's our stop.." She grabs her bags and as the door opens she steps out and walks down the hall, to room 367B. She used the key and opens the door and looks around. She steps in and looks back at Angelus. He tilts his head, waiting for her. "Well?" Crystal smirks and drops her bags and sits down on a chair, facing the door. He growled at her. "Cry...c'mon!" Crystal chuckled, crossed her legs and grabbed a magazine from a table and pretended to read. "Crystal...if you don't open this door I'm going to--" Crystal interrupted. "What? bug me to death?" She stood up and stood at the door. "Can't get me can you.." She taunted. Angelus brought in his hand and grabbed her, pulling her close to him. Crystal found herself caught in his arms. He looked at her and stood really close. "You were saying?" Crystal rolled her eyes at him. "Your no fun.." Angelus smirked. "Al contrario, mio amore," Crystal smirked right back and pushed him away. "Non sono vostro amore," She smiled slyly. "Any of that French won't work on me. Just a tip." She turns and walks in the room, and calls over her back. "Come in.." Angelus stood amused at her and then walked in and looked around.Not that shabby.. just-- Oh, one bed.. well that's a shame.. guess we'll have to shar-- "Your sleeping on the floor," Crystal said, looking through the closets. Angelus looked at the floor and groaned. "Why? There's enough room for the both of us.." Crystal looked at him, dumping her bag on her bed. "Yeah, but I don't want to sleep with you." Angelus walked behind her and put an arm around her stomach, pulling her into his embrace "What? You don't trust me?" He said, leaning in around her neck area, about to kiss her shoulder. Crystal smirked and chuckled. "I don't trust myself," She looked up at his eyes for a second and got away from his grasps and walked back to her bag and took out a stake. "Let's get this Orb thing out of the way.. we don't have all eternity ya'kno'." Angelus shrugged. "Ain't getting any older." She walked out of the room and got in the elevator, followed by Angelus. The walked to the car, and opened the trunk once more and Angelus took out a stake and a crossbow and stuck it in his jacket. Crystal did the same and they closed the trunk and walked to a local graveyard.Crystal and Angelus walked along side each other and looked around the graveyard, searching for any sign on vampire or any demon that could give them information. Crystal stops and leans on a tombstone and twirls a stake. Angelus stops and looks at her. "What?" Crystal shrugged. "Nothing, I just.. stopped." Angelus shrugged and sat on the tombstone next to her.After an hour or so, Crystal and Angelus grew bored of the inactive and well, dead, graveyard. Nothing seemed to be happening, so they decided to get back to the hotel. But, as they walked to the exit, something, a hand, grabbed them both and pulled them down into the shadows. Crystal landed on her back, and scurried back up to see what was that pulled them both down. Cordelia Chase stood there with her finger over her mouth, indicating them to be quiet. Crystal felt an urge as she saw Angelus eyeing Cordelia with an interested smirk. "What the hell is going on here?!" Crystal said to Cordelia, in a rasping whisper. Cordelia's eyes widen. "Shhhh! Here they come!" She said, pointing to the entrance. 10 men hooded in black with long spades and big curvy-like knifes appeared at the entrance, walking in 2 single files. Angelus scoffed, as if what Cordelia was worrying about was nothing. "I can take them.. Alone" He added, as an after thought, sneaking a look at Crystal. He goes to stand up but Cordelia pulled him down. "No, you can't! I saw a vision of you fighting those guys and you died!" She thought over what she said. "Well, dusted." Angelus rolled him eyes. "Since when do YOU care if I get dusted?" Slowly a smirk appeared on his face. "I knew you loved me after all.." He said, with a satisfied voice. Crystal rolled her eyes, getting annoyed by the 'warmness' of these two people. Cordelia scoffed. "As if, Angelus. It's just that I know what will happen.. and believe me when I say, It's better to have you alive." She looked back at the hooded men. They had done some kind of spell, and they were heading out. Angelus looked at Cordelia. "What's going to happen?" Cordelia shook her head. "I can't tell you. But you'll know when it happens." She looked back at Crystal with a smile and then back at the men. Cordelia knew something was happening. "It's begun.." She announced, Crystal spoke up at last as the men were completely out of earshot. "The apocalypse.." Angelus stood up, along with Cordelia and then looked at the gates, as they slowly closed, making a squeaky sound. A slow smirk showed up on his handsome face. "Bring it on."Crystal's car pulls up at Sunnydale, in the middle of the night the next day. Crystal is wearing black leather pants and a black tube top, her flaming red lips painted and her chocolate orbed eyes alert. Her hair is pulled into a messy, yet sexy pony tail. She has her black shades on, just for the style. Angelus however, was in his usual black semi-baggy pants and his black wife beater and his black leather jacket. Crystal takes off her glasses and pulls them into her back pocket, she gets out of the car and starts walking towards the cliff she stood at a few days ago, looking down. Moments later, Angelus approaches her from behind, tapping her shoulder. Crystal turns, and he hands her a shovel. She sighs, looking down at her pants. "Bad day to wear leather, don't cha' think?" Angelus rolls his eyes at the half ling. "I told you to wear something else.. But your so stubborn I don't even try anymore." He turns and walks down the cliff towards the huge crater. Crystal gives it one last glance before following Angelus. They walk next to each other for a few minutes in silence. Suddenly, Crystal stops. She holds her head, and starts moaning in pain. Angelus stops abruptly, looking at her worried. "What's wrong?" Crystal falls on her knees, holding her head. Angelus kneels down by her and puts a comforting hand around her shoulders. "Cry, listen to me what's wrong? What is it?" Crystal gasps for air and pulls herself into Angelus' arms, sobbing. Angelus whispers reassuring words to her, as he softly purrs, calming her down. Few minutes later, Crystal raises her glance. She looks over to the crater and shakes her head, getting up. "What are you doing??" Crystal looks at Angelus, her expression serious yet terrified. "It's strong.. We can't dig it up.. It may have blown up but the power is still there. I can't last 2 seconds down there, my head might explode." She starts walking towards the car as Angelus grabs her arm, making her look at him. "It was your idea.. If it's too much to handle we'll come back up. Try to hold yourself together.. we're going." He said as he let go and walked downwards. Crystal gave him a dirty look behind his back and followed him, reluctantly. They reached the huge crater, Crystal was hearing whispers in her head, but she ignored it. They started to dig up. After a hour or so, Crystal stopped, already covered in dirt and sweat. She wiped her forehead with her forearm and looked at Angelus, leaning on her shovel. "Can we go now? This is doing nothing.. it's not as easy as I thought." Angelus stopped, he was full of dirt also, his jacket was thrown to the side and his pants we're rolled up slightly. He nods, dropping the shovel. "We can come back-" "No." Crystal said, firmly. "We're not coming back. This is a big waste of time. This is a puzzle that we can't figure out, we just can't. If what that thing said- 'That as you seek is where the fortune will come true' well, if the fortune will come true, I guess all we can do is wait." She turned, walking up the crater and climbing out, heading up. Angelus stands there, looking down at their hole. He sighs heavily, following her up.Crystal gets into the car, slamming the door shut. She sits back, breathing heavily. Angelus gets there a few moments later, slamming the door behind him. He starts the car and drives off, out of Sunnydale. They sit in utter and awkward silence for half an hour, she stares out of the window while Angelus concentrates on the driving. Finally, Crystal breaks the silence. "Angel..." Angelus looks towards her, "Hm?" Crystal opens her mouth to say something but she suddenly stops, closing it. "Never mind." Angelus looks at her, raising an eyebrow. "What is it, Crystal?" Crystal shakes her head as Angelus stops at the hotel. She gets off and walks towards the doors. Angelus follows her quickly, he wanted to know what was bothering her. Crystal walked into the elevator, Angelus rushing in after her. The door closes and Angelus stares at her. "Cry.." He cups her chin, making her look at him. "What's wrong?" Crystal looks at him, "You want to know what's wrong? It's the aching feeling I have for you." She pauses, letting the words sink in. She continued, "The aching pain of having to live with you.. Of not having you...touching you...loving you..." She looks down slightly, "Remember that kiss I gave you when we we're walking?" Angelus nods at her softly. "I meant it.." She looks up sadly and the door opens, she walks out of it quickly. Angelus stays there for a minute then follows her. She opens the darken room and moves her hand to the switch, but she feels the cold flesh of Angelus putting his hand over it. Crystal looks back at him, "What are you doing?" Angelus moves closer to her, closing the door with his foot. "Reliving your pain.."He kisses her softly, Crystal stands there in some kind of a shock then pulls her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Angelus pulls his arms around her waist. He pins her against the wall, their hands searching around for more closure. Crystals hands push his jacket off, slowly. They both look at each other for a moment, reassuring one another that they we're sure. "Angel...?" Crystal stayed softly, looking up at him. He kisses her hard, but tenderly. They back up onto the bed, kissing each other still. Angelus pulls away, pushing her softly on the bed, watching her bounce on the bed. He lies on her and continues to kiss her. His hands go to the edge of her shirt and he pulls it off her, kissing her neck. He starts to go southward, kissing her neck then the valley between her breast then stomach. He stops at the waist band of her pants. He starts to unbutton it, but Crystal stops him. She pulls him back up, pulling his wife beater off. She unzips his pants, slipping them off. Angelus finishes unbuttoning her pants and slips them off. He stares down at Crystal, smiling. "Beautiful.." Crystal smiles, pulling him down to kiss her. "Your not so bad yourself." He growled, putting his arms on either side of Crystal, putting all his weight on his hands. He positioned himself infront of her, staring down at her. He saw the need in her eyes and trusted into her sharply, making her moan. Angelus started to thrust into her slowly, groans escaping from his lips. Crystal's hands found their way up to his shoulder, sinking her nails into his shoulder drawing blood. Angelus started to go faster, feeling her walls clench around his member. He leaned down slightly, kissing her neck. Crystal's legs wrapped around his waist, and he started to lick down stopping on her breast. He licked small circles around her nipples, thrusting even harder into her. Crystal moaned and groaned, dipping her nails more into his shoulder. He felt their orgasms coming so he spread even more, moving to the other breast. Crystal pulled him up, kissing him roughly. Suddenly, He turned game face and bit down on her neck. Not to drink her, but to claim her as his. At this, they both came and Angelus collapsed on Crystal, licking the wound on her neck. He pulled away after a while, then he spooned her against him, throwing the cover over them. Crystal stared into the dark, as Angelus traced shapes on her bear back. Crystal turned over to face him, kissing him softly. "This changes things.." She said softly, Angelus smiled at her. "Yup.. Now we're closer." Crystal rolled her eyes, "No shit, Sherlock." She giggled, as he rolled her on him. Crystal put her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "Night." Angelus paced his hands through her soft hair, smiling and closing his eyes slowly. "Good night." He fell asleep with the word, Mine in his mind.The next morning, Crystal wakes up and turns to look for Angelus. She finds him not there and she huffs angrily, getting up. She walks towards a corner of the room, picking up her clothes. She slips on her leather pants and finding her shirt, but it was broken since last night Angelus had broken it, pulling it off. She pouted, walking to the closet and opening it, finding a shirt of his. She pulls it on, feeling the smell of him on it. She shrugs, grabbing some money and walks out with the key. She gets on the elevator, and goes down into the sun. She had no idea where Angelus had gone.. "I hope he burns.." She thought, smirking. She walks towards Burger King and buys herself a Kids Meal. Some guys sitting by a table close to her, we're staring at her petite form and smiling devilishly. Crystal looked up from her food at them, growling. "Damn jocks.." She whispered under her breathe, getting up and throwing her trash into the garbage disposal and walking towards the exit. One of the guys in the table, stood up and followed her, then grabbed her arm. She stopped suddenly, biting her lip ever so hard trying to contain herself from being a savage and throwing a punch at him. She turned to the kid, giving him a look. "Let. Me. Go." She stated blankly, giving him a death stare. The kid looked back at his friends, laughing. He turned back at her, shaking his head. "I don't think so, Mama." Crystal smiled suddenly, looking to the side suddenly, not believing he called her that. "What did you call me?" The guy smirked, "Mama." Crystal smirks at the small and useless human. "That's what I thought." With her free hand she threw a punch at his face, knocking him down. Crystal smirked, looking down at the loser as his friends in the table roared with laughter. She kneeled down by him, cupping his chin and making him look at her. "Don't ever touch me. Or I will make my boyfriend come after you with a shovel and stick it up your ass. And believe me, he's more than willing." She stands up, turning and walking out of the dinner. She walked down the street, one hand on her back pocket and the other one swinging softly as she walked down the slanted street. She decided to go shopping, she had money. Angelus' money. He wouldn't mind, I bet he can live without a couple hundred...thousand. She grinned, walking into a Gucci store.While later, Crystal walks out with her bags full of new leather pants and new tube tops and a new leather jacket she found absolutely have-to-buy. It was the new chic anyways. Crystal looked up, hearing thunder. She pouted, smelling the smell that came just before a good rain storm. She ran towards the hotel, making it just in time inside. She shook her head, walking to the elevator and up to her room. Crystal opened the door, finding Angelus sitting on a chair close to the big transparent window, staring down at the rain. It was already night and he had his chin resting on his hand, stern look on his face. Crystal walked in, dropping her bags. She decided to stay quiet and let him question her. Angelus turned back at her, angry looking. "Look who decides to come back. Where in the hell where you?" He says angrily, getting up and walking towards her. Crystal grinned to herself and she leaned down, tying her shoe lace. "Went to eat, shopping." She said simply, sitting on one part of the bed, removing her shoes. Angelus growls low in his throat, taking a few towards her and grabbing her head, making her look at him. "What in the hell where you thinking?? In the day I can't protect you! What if something happened? You have the slightest idea how much I worried?" He yelled, almost in her face. Crystal glared at him with a another one of her death stares. "Nothing did ok? I'm here aren't I? And guess what, Captain Forehead? I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" She suddenly got back, pushing his hand off her face. "Don't you ever touch me like that!" She said, slapping him across the face. Angelus' face stayed in face to the side, slowly a grin showed up on his face. He looked back at her with a dead stare. He suddenly jumped on her, pinning her arms on either side of her, he straddled her and stared down at her, growling. Crystal glared up at him, really ticked off. "Get off me!" She tried getting out from under him and Angelus stayed there. Crystal glared at him, "Well you know what, asshole? You weren't there in the morning! 2 can play at that game!" Angelus cocked an eyebrow at her, bringing both of her arms up towards her head and holding them with one hand. The arm that was left he passed down her cheek softly, she struggled against it, pulling her face away from his touch. Angelus smirked, letting go of her. Crystal sat up suddenly, wrapping her hands around her wrist. Angelus stared at her as she headed towards the shower, slamming the door behind her. Crystal turned on the shower, slipping her clothes off and mumbling things under her breathe about Angelus. Angelus heard everything, smiling to himself. He let out a chuckle and shook his head.Crystal slipped into the hot shower, grabbing the sponge and letting her hair soak in the warm water. Angelus opened the door slowly, removing his shirt and pants, staying only in his boxers. Crystal turned her glance towards him, then turned, turning back to her sponge, mad. Angelus opened the glass shower door, stepping in behind her. She still wouldn't look back, so he pulled his arms around her waist. She suddenly grabbed his hands, taking them off, roughly. Angelus growled, putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her around, pinning her against a wall. "Crystal-" "Leave me alone!" "Crystal listen. I was just worried damnit, I don't want to lose you!" Crystal glared at him, "Well if would have acted more courteously I would have at least understood, now..." She gave him a look, as he released her. She turned off the shower, pulling a towel around herself and stepping out. She walked out into the bedroom, Angelus right behind her. "Crystal please. Look I'm sorry. There? Are you happy now?" Crystal looked back at him then back to her closet, letting out a huff. Angelus sighed deeply, looking down. "I'm sorry.. I guess I'm just a jackass who doesn't deserve you." She stopped, looking at him slowly. "Well this jackass is sorry. So I guess he's forgiven." She takes a few steps towards him, kissing him tenderly, Angelus wraps his arms around her. He removes the towel off, staring down at her nakedness. "Mine." He said possessively, smirking. Crystal rolled her eyes, pulling her towel around her. "Keep your pants on.." He pouted, as she walked towards a drawer and pulling on some blue bell bottoms and a baby blue tube top. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and sat down on the bed, brushing the end. "Do I gotta...really?" He sat behind her, kissing her neck. Crystal acknowledged it, nodding. "Baby we can't do that all the time.. we still have to do that thing with the Orb.. Remember? The whole reason you met me?" Angelus growled, pulling away. "I don't wanna...besides you said it yourself." He mocked her tone, "You said, 'If the fortune is to happen then all we can do is wait.' Remember?" Crystal crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Alright, alright. Point taken." Angelus grinned, flipping on the television. Crystal looked outside, she stood up and walked towards the window. She stared outside as the rain fell on the bright and filled city. 


End file.
